Of Studies and Sword-Fighting
by Auroriaz
Summary: For lack of a better title. He was always indulging his desire for knowledge, his thirst for it. Day in and sometimes at night as well. He never seemed to give it a rest. Well, sure, he was a teacher, but come on! He did this on the weekends as well...he would get up at dawn to read! Which was quite distracting for a certain pink-haired samurai who just wanted to get some sleep.


**Stupid short oneshot about my favorite obscure vocaloid pairing. I was just imagining how different they would be (using my own head-canons of course). **

**Some "suggestive" content, but not really, because I cannot (will not) write that sort of thing. The real warning is about the angst and fluff I went overboard with in here. Also, Kiyo has a possibly un-healthy obsession with reading. **

Of Studies And Sword-Fighting

'Ugh, not again...sigh...'  
There he goes again...like clockwork. Right on time.  
He could predict it. And he knew what it was.  
A real nuisance.  
Annoying sometimes.  
Tiring and repetitive.  
A pain in the arse, yet endearing at the same time...

Half his time was spent reading...everything from history books, math textbooks, various biographies/autobiographies, coffee-table books, etc.  
Every day, whenever he had spare time...sometimes, he often thought he loved books more than, well, anything else.  
Including him, his own boyfriend.  
He always did this, whenever, wherever. They were in his room at the moment. Doesn't he ever take a break? Even a little one?  
Before they started dating, that's all he ever did when he was not teaching. That was his routine. Work, then read.  
His reading was often work-related, but then again, who knew anymore? He ALWAYS had his nose buried in one of his many books.  
His collection was crazy! Two whole bookshelves that covered his wall...how many books did a person need? Although he sure seemed to find the time to read a lot...  
When he was not reading in his room, or teaching, or reading somewhere else...he was buying more books. How could anyone love books that much?  
It was like an obsession with him...insane!  
At least, to Yuuma it was. He'd thought of saying something, time and time again, but he couldn't find the words. How do you tell someone to stop doing what they love to do? It wasn't as though he had tons of friends, and a really-busy social life...unlike himself. They were definitely bipolar opposites...many of their fellow Vocaloids didn't get how they could possible be together...being so damn different. In personality, appearance, and interests.  
Among other things...He let out a deep sigh. So boring...staring at words on a page...doesn't he ever get tired? What about his eyes?  
Don't they need a rest? At all? Sheesh!

Yuuma stared at him from across the room. The pink-haired samurai was sitting on his bed, and his brown-haired, specs-wearing boyfriend was curled up in his beanbag chair reading as usual; surprise, surprise...  
'What is this? The guy's like in a trance.' He thought, rolling his eyes a little. Despite how frustrating his "habit" (more like "addiction"), how time-consuming it was...he liked being with him. Regardless of what people were saying...and yet...  
He was aware of this being a potential issue before they became a couple.  
It was strange, their "story". Perhaps even book-worthy itself. Two people, seemingly total opposites...and here they were. They had been together roughly two months...things were great, really! Everything...  
Except for...  
Yumma sighed heavily. He was completely entertained right now; lost in his own little world (which he tended to visit too much in Yuuma's opinion).  
And what about himself? That guy could go on and on for hours at a time...it was ridiculous. What was Yuuma supposed to do? It was sooo boring...  
He had tried to gently nudge him, by coughing or clearing his throat or something along those lines...but...nope, nothing. Zilch. Zip. No response.  
You'd think that someone who read so much, and knows so much wouldn't be the oblivious type, that he'd be tuned in to details, right?  
Well...not Kiyoteru. The guy just couldn't take a hint!

He sighed heavily again. Should he go for a walk? Phone one of his friends? Maybe Gumi's got plans...there was always Len, though they were different ages. He had a few friends he could see...but today was Friday, so they would probably be busy...the only people his boyfriend could really call friends was that Yuki kid, and that little green-haired dude...what was his name? He was always clad in green, head to toe...Oh, and that robot girl Miki...  
It always made sense to him that if two people were in a relationship, they should actually spend time together doing something that worked for the BOTH of them!? Common sense, right? Instead of just sitting in a room together. But...it wasn't like they never talked together.  
They had great convos, really, they did. When they actually talked to each other. As rare as that was.  
But they didn't talk that often during the day; take a wild guess WHY...it was often at the end of the day. Therefore, they couldn't talk for too long. That guy wasn't even supposed to stay up too late either, since he had a job to do! But Yuuma would often wake up in the middle of the night to find the light on, and find him engaged in what he always did. His answer was always the same as well.  
"Well, I thought you were asleep. You seemed pretty sound to me." It was hard not to lose his temper sometimes! Another thing that was lacking was, their, ahem...intimacy level. Though they had only been a couple for roughly two months, so it was way too soon to level jump on their relationship! Night-time was the only shot he got in a day to be with him. And he tried to enjoy every second of it...because he knew what would happen when the sun rose...  
The majority of his time was spent doing you-know-what. If not 100% of it. Close enough.  
It was getting old...maybe this wouldn't work out. Before they got together, they were actually pretty tight, as friends. Though they hardly got to work together on music projects. Maybe things would have been better if they hadn't got together? He had wondered this sometimes...  
It wasn't as though he let other people's opinions influence him too much...but...he sighed once more. He hadn't said anything at all yet; heck, he'd even lied to his face when the subject was touched on! He figured he was too nice to say what he really thought...

"Yuuma? What's the matter?" He snapped his head up to see his boyfriend gazing at him curiously.  
"H-h-huh?!" He blurted out in confusion.  
"You sighed a few times...is everything alright?" Kiyoteru asked, setting his book down. He pushed up his glasses, looking at him head-on.  
"Um, well, I, uh..." Yuuma responded, not completely paying attention.  
"Is there something on your mind? If so, I wish you would tell me." He replied, getting up slowly out of his seat, crossing the room to face the other male.  
"What's wrong?" Kiyo questioned slowly, standing before him.

"Um...n-n-nothing, nothing at all..." Yuuma answered, absent-mindedly, avoiding his gaze.  
"Yuuma...If something is on your mind...Please do tell me." He replied, running a hand through his dark hair.  
"Oh...it's nothing...really!" He responded, waving his hand to dismiss the matter. He didn't want to get into it...it might lead to a fight or something...never had one of those...but how can you when you hardly speak to a person?  
"Yuuma..." Kiyo began sternly, as he sat next to him on the bed.  
"What? What do you want me to say? I really don't want to talk to you about this..."  
"Aha! So there is something on your mind! You know, come to think of it, you've been acting pretty distant lately-"  
"...AND how do YOU know that? You hardly pay attention to anything anyways! You've always got your nose buried in a book; it's like you're obsessed! You don't do anything else except read! You have enough books to last a lifetime! That's all you do!" Yuuma cried out, balling his fists up in frustration.  
The other male was taken aback.  
"I...I had no idea you felt like this about my hobby...you've never spoken about it aloud to me-"  
"How can I get a word in at all with you? We hardly ever even speak, except maybe ten minutes each night...this has been going on since we got together!  
Maybe we should've just stayed friends...I didn't take things so personally then...I think you prefer reading to me! Isn't that right?" Yuuma said bitterly, getting up to leave (despite the fact that they were in his room). He needed a moment to gather his thoughts. Plus, he felt tears stinging at his eyes. Didn't want his boyfriend to see that...  
But he was stopped by a hand gently gripping his wrist.  
"Yuuma, wait. Can't we talk about this?"  
"What's there to say? You read more than you talk to me...and NOW you want to talk to me? How ironic. Well, I don't. I'm done here! Why don't you just go back to reading?" The pink-haired male yelled, not meeting his worried gaze. He stormed out of his room, into his bathroom. Slamming his door shut, he walked over to his bathroom scale, and parked himself onto it.  
'Ugh...what's with me? He hasn't done anything...not intentionally. He doesn't mean to hurt me. I'm acting so immature...but don't I have a right to feel this way?'  
He muttered to himself, as a few tears trailed down his cheeks.  
'Why don't I think before acting? That was embarassing, and I made him feel bad, no doubt...but isn't he to blame for some of this?' He debated with himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Yuuma? I know you're upset with me, but I really think we should talk about this! The sooner, the better..." Kiyo said, his voice muffled by the thick door dividing the two of them. The pinkette hesitated.  
'What's your problem? He wants to talk to you...he's not mad, is he? Go for it! The longer you wait, the worse things'll get.' He argued with himself in his mind for the next few moments.  
But his train of thoughts were cut short by the sound of footsteps retreating.

"W-w-wait Kiyo!" Yuuma cried, flinging his door open. To his surprise and relief, the teacher was still reading in his room. He was seated on Yuuma's bed.  
He looked up hearing his voice. "Oh, Yuuma? Are you ready to talk now?"  
"Erm...yeah; um...are you?" He nodded.  
"Whenever you are." He replied, setting his book down.  
Yuuma walked over to him slowly, sitting down next to him.  
They sat together in silence for a minute or two. Yuuma gazed at his feet trying to figure out what to say.  
"So..." Kiyoteru began hesitantly.  
"Look, I, um-"  
"I guess I should have seen this coming...I've always had this habit of mine, even when we were just friends. You aren't the first to have been frustrated by my habit either..."  
"Yeah...Sorry I blew up there." Yuuma murmured, sniffling a little as he averted his gaze.  
"No, no. It's fine. You have a right to be upset. We never really spoke about it, did we?" Kiyo asked gently, reaching over to grab one of the other male's hands, closing his around it slowly.  
Yuuma shook his head, as he rubbed his remaining tears away with his free hand.  
"I suppose that is my fault. We do speak at night sometimes, but...I really do tend to read too much, don't I?"  
"Well, I-I-I-I mean, I-i-i-if you enjoy it, t-t-t-then I-I-I-I have no right to-" Yuuma was cut off.  
"But I also know that spending so much time on my favorite past-time isn't fair to you-seeing as we are in a relationship, I need to find a  
balance-something that would work for the both of us." Kiyo responded, letting go of his hand and slowly making a move to put an arm around  
the shorter male.  
But he hesitated in mid-air.  
"Ok..only if you want to...um...that's ok...don't mind me.." Yuuma muttered, nodding slowly. He finished putting his arm around his shoulders. The pink samurai laid his head on the teacher's shoulder semi-awkwardly.  
"Um, so...now what?" Yuuma asked, as his cheeks heated up.  
"Well...I'll have to evenly divide my time between reading and spending time with the people I care about. It's about time I suppose. I...I...I apologize if I hurt your feelings Yuu. I didn't mean to choose the books over you. I apologize if things seemed that way. I'll also try not to wake you by reading early in the morning, or in the middle of the night." He said quietly.  
"Nah, it's cool. I kind of blew up there. My bad. Oh ok...that would be nice."  
"But I'm the one who should be apologizing to you. You deserve it. I should have picked up on those subtle signals you were sending out. But I never did say anything...I feel like I took you for granted in a way."  
"Yeah, I guess...It's fine. Apology accepted...but only if you accept mine as well for being childish right now."  
"Ah...all right. If you say so...apology accepted."

...

..

"So...Yuuma...is there anything else on your mind?"  
"...W-w-what do you mean?" The pink-haired male asked in mild surprise.  
"I mean...are we ok now, or...is there still something on your mind?" The brunette inquired.  
"Well...you mean...about this? Er, well, I...oh, it's so stupid! Do I have to?" He said in annoyance, crossing his arms.  
"Oh, but I'm sure it isn't...if it's bothering you. Please do confide in me. Of course not, but I would prefer it."  
"Well, alright then. I...sometimes...you sure now?" He nodded.  
"Well...ok then. Sometimes...I would think that...you, you know...like books more than me. That you find then more interesting than me...yeah, that's dumb, I know."  
"Oh no, of course not. I can understand your feelings better now...I'm deeply sorry for all the time I've spent reading."  
"It's all good...really! Let's put it behind us, ok?"  
"Of course, of course. As you wish." Kiyo said gently, pulling him into a hug, putting one hand on the small of Yuuma's back.  
They sat there for a few moments in silence.  
"You know, Yuuma...I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit surprised that you thought I found books more interesting than you...Books are a huge part of my life; I may take pleasure in reading them, but I definitely do not place them above you. You are far more important to me...Just as I love teaching, but it isn't my whole life, you know. Though I suppose it seems that way, right?" The pink-haired male nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, yes...I've heard what some of the others have said about you...how "boring" you seem. Pfft, what do THEY know? That WAS pretty childish, I mean, imagine! ME, being jealous of a bunch of books! Or 50...or maybe a couple 100." Yuuma replied, leaning against his chest. He smirked when the teacher turned to him in mock shock. "Oh really now? Have you been keeping track?"  
"Haha...maybe...but who's really counting? Just a wild guess..." He replied, laughing lightly.  
"Yes indeed...well, I just wanted to clear the air..."

They sat in silence once more for a minute.  
After a moment, Yuuma broke it. "Am I really more important?" He asked, with semi-uncertainty.  
Kiyoteru moved closer to him, and pushed the other male down on the bed under him. He hovered over him, on one knee. Yuuma looked up at him in shock.  
"Of course, of course. I wouldn't make up something like that. You have no reason to be jealous of...er, the books...now, let us move on to other things..."  
He paused for a second, taking in Yuuma's look of confusion.  
"...I-i-i-if you don't mind, that is..." Kiyo stammered, his face heating up.  
"Of course not...I've been waiting so long..." The pink-haired samurai smirked, lifting his hands to cup the teacher's face, pulling him closer.  
"I guess I just feel like I should make up for lost time." Kiyo replied softly, before continuing.  
"You know, just like a good novel, a book that can be re-read over and over, time and time again...I could never see myself tiring of being with you.  
I give you my solemn word...I will never tire of your antics. I'll try to be more sensitive to your feelings from now on. I mean, I usually am, but-"  
"But not when your nose is buried in a book, of course!" They both laughed lightly together.  
They gazed at each other, resting their foreheads against each other's.  
"Awwww...I'm glad I matter...I actually did doubt you for some time! You worried me there! But...thanks for setting the record straight..." Yuuma responded, sweetly.  
"Of course...I meant every word of it." The brunette said softly, under his breath.  
"So...um...what did you have in mind, Teru?" Yuuma asked, pulling the other guy's glasses off his face, and setting them aside on his nightstand.  
"Hmmm...why don't you wait and see?" He teased lightly, leaning in to brush his lips against the other's softly.  
"Mmmmm...all right. I like your thinking..." He murmured into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kiyo's neck.  
They began kissing slowly, their hands carefully beginning to roam each others bodies, the occasional moan escaping from Yuuma's lips every so often.  
"...Kiyo..." He moaned out breathlessly, as the brown-haired male began softly trailing kisses down Yuuma's neck, his hands under the other male's shirt, and up his back. They actually hadn't done too much of "that sort of stuff"...Yuuma was a bit worried whenever they began experimenting...they both had little relationship-experience after all...they had been going slowly...but it's not as though he didn't like the feelings he got in those experiences! Besides, Kiyo was gentle...rough wasn't either of their styles.

After a few minutes, a knock was heard on the door. Followed by the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat.  
The two males pulled away, breathless, a small trail of saliva between them as they pulled away. They turned to face the "intruder."  
"Oh my...I didn't think things were THAT serious between you two, Teru." Kiyoteru's genderbend, Kiyomi, was standing in the doorway, holding a book in her right hand. She was leaned against the door-frame, with a calm expression on her features.  
"Er...Kiyomi! I, um, didn't expect this! I-I-I must have forgotten to shut the door..." Kiyo stuttered. She held up a hand to stop him mid-sentence.  
"No, no. Don't give me that. I should have known better. I just chose a bad time to return the book I borrowed from you. My apologies."  
"Quite alright...I completely understand. But you sure read that fast! I do believe that you read faster than me!" He said in amusement, sitting up.  
They laughed together.  
Yuuma sat next to him, leaning back in again to hug his waist. Kiyomi smiled at the sight.  
"So...things are going smoothly I take it?" They both nodded.  
"Oh good! I always thought that Teru's reading addiction might be a potential problem for you two, but I'm glad to see that I was wrong!" She replied.  
"Heheheh...yeah. No probs here!" Yuuma said sheepishly, leaning up to kiss Kiyo's cheek.  
"But what about you, my dear? How is your situation?" Kiyoteru asked his female look-alike. She seemed stunned.  
"My what? Teru...I'm surprised you would ask me such a thing! You know I don't have a "situation" right now, as you put it. That's classified information as it is. I don't have to tell a soul even if I did have one." She said firmly, crossing her arms.  
"Ah...of course. We are so alike though as you know. The reading might be a potential problem for you and...you-know-who. Just saying." Kiyo added, sheepishly.  
Yuuma laughed. The three of them knew very well to whom he were referring to...  
"We shall see, gentlemen. We shall see..." She trailed off, nodding to Yuuma, before exiting the room. But she turned around to say one last thing.  
"Oh, and...you might consider trying closing the door in the future. You never know who might catch you next time." Kiyomi said with a knowing smile, shutting the door behind her.

"Well..." Yuuma started, folding his arms across his chest, and hanging his feet on the edge of his bed.  
"Er, sorry about that. I must have not checked the door." Kiyo said, running a hand through his hair.  
"Nah...whatever." Yuuma said, waving it off. They sat in silence for a moment.

"So...where were we?" Yuuma said after a moment, turning back to the teacher.  
"Oh? Yes, we do have some unfinished business, don't we? In that case..." Kiyo said with a small smile, pulling the smaller male into his arms. He tilted his chin up so his dark chestnut eyes could meet Yuuma's of chartreuse.  
"In that case, you have a lot of "unfinished business" to make up, Teach. Hmm...in fact, maybe you could educate me sometime on the topics you read about..." Yuuma replied as he averted his eyes, using a finger to draw circles on the other male's chest nervously.  
"If you'd like. If you'd like." He answered, lying down with the other on top of him.  
"Show me what you know, Sensei..." Yuuma whispered, moving closer to him. He began running his hands through the other male's dark hair.  
"Mmmm..." He moaned as the teacher began softly kissing at his neck again, their hands beginning to roam once more. He pulled back after a few moments.  
"You know, despite our differences..." Kiyo began, trailing off.  
"Yeah, despite our differences?" The pink-haired male questioned, nuzzling into his neck.  
"Well...I think we really get along well. Well, we could more if-"  
"If we actually talked more? Yeah, I agree. I don't give a crap what the others may think. I appreciate our differences...even though they can cause problems sometimes." Yuuma said, rolling off him, and lying next to him on the bed.  
"I'm glad...I promise I will make more of an effort to get to know you...Oh, I know! I'll watch you practice your fencing, if you'd like. It's only fair since I've put you through all this nonsense of mine...you must have been bored out of your mind." Kiyo suggested.  
"Heheheh...you don't know the half of it...Sounds like a plan to me." He replied, laying his head on his shoulder.  
"All right then. We'll make arrangements. I want things to work out for the both of us."  
"Yeah! Studying one day; and sword-fighting another! Wow...they're so different...one activity is relaxing, and the other energizing." Yuuma laughed, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Just like us." He added quietly.  
"Indeed. Then it's settled." He agreed, pulling him closer to him.  
"Right then. You can start watching me tomorrow. I usually get up around 6 in the morning-" He paused for a moment.  
"O-oh? I-is that so? Well...the thing is...that's usually when I begin my reading for the day, before I go to work...BUT seeing as tomorrow is Sunday and all...my next novel can wait until another day." He finished, noticing Yuuma pout a little.  
"That's more like it." He grinned up at Kiyo.  
"I'm actually rather surprised to hear that you are such an early riser!" The pinkette pouted again hearing that statement.  
"Oh really now? Well, I CAN! Must be news to you...not that I make a habit of doing that on a daily basis, mind you!" He added hastily.  
"Only on days when you plan to practice?"  
"Exactly...Now then, getting that out of the way...shall we...you know, get back to our lesson? I believe we have a session to finish..." Yuuma asked, crawling on top of the other male, and leaned in close to his face.  
"L-lesson? On w-w-what?" The teacher stammered, leaning back down on their bed, a blush appearing on his face.  
"On how to apologize to an angry boyfriend, of course. Which you seem to know a lot about!" He smirked, leaning down until their noses were almost touching.  
"Angry? THAT was YOU angry? I'm a little disappointed, to be honest Yuu! Not that I want you to be stressed out, of course..."  
"Oh yeah? Well...I can be a lot scarier if I really put my mind to it you know! But...I'll try not to show THAT side of me..." Yuuma giggled mischieviously, leaning in all the way to brush his lips against the brunette's, his light pink locks tickling said male's cheeks.  
"Of course...now, let us begin...I've kept you waiting..." Kiyoteru said just before their lips met...


End file.
